ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BadKids101
My Talk Page Hello! My name is BadKids101 and I love Lady GaGa so much! She is very inspiring and cool! I'm sure many of us know that already :). If there is a problem, please leave a message on my talk page so I can address it. Thank you ver much and live on! -BadKids101 Motorcycle The song is fake.. someone used vocals from interviews with part of Judas to make that "song". You have to be careful, a lot of people want to catch a slight spot of Gaga's fame. The more famous you get, the more crazy people will go to be famous themselves. Be aware! :) M!KÆL 02:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, would you mind not adding fake coloured pictures into the Hedi Slimane photoshoot? Thanks. Mikael didn't write about that Hedi Slimane picture, I did. And it was obvious that it was fake. I know, you've already said. But look at that photo and then look at Gaga's real skin colour. Everything that you fucking add is pretty much fake. Fuck off editing the Hedi Slimane photoshoot with fakes. Good, please do, I cannot stand you, and no, we have one official coloured picture. The others aren't. Sandbox The 'sandbox' page you made was created incorrectly, so I've taken the liberty to move it to your proper sandbox page. hEyyy XxMjF 15:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) New Beat The reason why the song was deleted was the lack of information. The song is really just a beat at this stage, granted, that doesn't mean the information cannot be added. The information that Gaga had a new beat playing during the Howard Stern interview can be added to his page/radio interview page. hEyyy XxMjF 17:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Nick Knight - BTW shoot The new order is actually the "shooting order". The first picture was taken before the second one, etc. Although, this is only a partial set as everything shot did not make the "cut" or didn't get released (yet). So this is not in order of what was released first of the order on the BTW booklet. I did the same thing with the Mariano Vivanco page. I don't usually have these infos but I got them for these 2 shoots. I usually get the shooting date (month day) but I got the time (hour:minute:second) on these. You'll have to trust me that this is real. That picture you uploaded is a fake.. the bra is not black, someone added color back to the picture (obviously). Plus, it's a fake picture that was created today at 21:18 on a Windows PC. They won't leak in color, they were released in black and white for a reason. Unless you see that picture on major websites.. it's not real. People have way TOO MUCH free time. That's all. M!KÆL 02:31, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Block Hello there, I find it odd that you were blocked because I don't remember doing so. Did I block your user name or your IP? There were a few IP addresses this week that were causing a bit of stir. Whatever the case is, I apologize for the momentary confusion. Have a good day. hEyyy XxMjF 21:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, considering you can leave a message on my Talk page means you're not blocked. :hEyyy XxMjF 20:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::If you're able to make edits on the site, IE: Edit Nick Knight's page, it means you're not blocked. When you're blocked it stops you from being able to make edits on any page. ::hEyyy XxMjF 22:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Nick Knight - Hair Hello, She wore a couple of wigs (made by Frederic Aspiras) during that shoot. So it's a bit hard to say all of them were a least a little bit pink. A couple of wigs remind me of the one used on the BTW MV.. too. Anyway, I think they did use pink hair as it's part of the "rebirth" theme.. all of them? Hard to say. Unless we can track example of these wigs outside of the shoot... I don't know how we can confirm that. Plus, it's not hard at all to turn a blonde wig into a pink wig... http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/545/pinkhair.jpg/ Took me like 30 sec to do it.. Anyway, you have a good idea but it's hard to confirm it unless we get more color shot or something. M!KÆL 15:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It's actually a very good question 'Why black and white?'. Same with the artwork for TFM its all black and white. Nick Knight don't do the same type of work twice so he had an idea when he shot that.. and why it's mostly dark with cropped picture (head to torso mostly) or not color except select shot.. it's part of the process. Someone have to ask him or Gaga about it.. that's one of the boring thing about the media (mainstream one) these days.. they don't care about the process or digging deep.. a real shame. M!KÆL 16:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ....Stop trying, not working with me, sorry. I can help you contact him for real but don't try to play games with me again. We can chat about the weather or pink hair, that's fine but lying to me, it's something I hate very much. Just be yourself, listen to Born This Way the album one more time, M!KÆL 23:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Kiki Yes, it's the same bra. M!KÆL 17:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Contact Nick Knight I would love to do interviews with people related to Gaga, I did a couple in the past but right now, I just don't have time. You can contact him via his website: http://nickknight.com/ I decided to redo the Gagapedia this past summer and that created a lot of pages to edit/rework. I have to finish the "Performances", "Discography", "Haus of Gaga" (mostly the creations), "Gaga" section of the site. For example, I did Performances/The Fame Monster this morning.. so I have BTW, The Fame performances left to do.... Plus the other pages I'm working on such as Monster Ball/Arena and Monster Ball/Theater which is a lot of work. As you can see, I have my hands full. Already we have a lot more active members than we used in the past so it's less work on my shoulders. My priority is to finish the "main/core/basic" pages. When these pages are done, it won't be very hard to track and edit the small pages. If you want to help, depending on your interest, there is a lot of possibilities from uploading pictures, adding small things to pages or writing review. M!KÆL 19:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning This is enough. I have repeatedly told you these are not real and no color picture will leak. Is it that hard to trust me and just stop doing it for at least a month? I've been working on this project for more than 2 years now, so trust me when I say that. So stop uploading them or I'll ban you. I'm tired of deleting your contributions. Respect our rules, that's all I want. M!KÆL 17:27, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : "So stop nagging, and help us out. You could of kindly said, "Sorry but it's not real." By US you mean "you" and by nagging you mean that I might be a little cold because you posted more than ten times fake color pictures in the past? With metadata or not, they are not legit color pictures. : I don't want you to post fake color pictures again or I'll ban you. If you are really not sure, post them on imageshack/photobucket or whatever but NOT on Gagapedia. Is that clear enough? No more fake picture or I'll ban you for good. : Is that clear? : Is that clear? : No more warning, this is the real final deal. : I'll unban you when you add on this page that you received my message and that you will respect the rules. Otherwise, you are banned from the Gagapedia. : Have a good day, : M!KÆL 01:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Americano Single Cover That is actually a very good idea, although since the image is in such low quality, we wont know until it gets releaesd in full pixel size. I hope it is another 'immigrant' photo because I really like it how sheep makes so photos in like a set. :) Moicoiloi 00:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) New image Though the image is true, it's just color-splashed, not official. hEyyy XxMjF 03:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :Also, just because the image is titled 24, doesn't necessarily mean there are 24. When an image is taken it's assigned a digit, however, not all images are always used, some deleted, etc. The digit(s) assigned to that specific file are then erased or moved, but won't be re-assigned. :hEyyy XxMjF 03:07, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if u could send me those pdfs ur friend sent u I HOPE U CAN! Cause I luv the Nick Knight photoshoot! Or could u upload all the photos? Thx Littlemonster1 04:32, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Littlemonster1 Is there a way for me 2 tell u my e-mail privately I don't want people knowing my e-mail Littlemonster1 06:11, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Littlemonster1 Awww u still haven't answered me! When r u coming bak? :( I really want those PDFs Littlemonster1 01:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Littlemonster1 Aww u can't share I thought u were gonna send them 2 my e-mail now I'm said! :( Where'd u get them I really wish I could get them I can't find them online! :( I REALLY WANT THEM SO BAD This is my favorite photoshoot of her's & I really wish I could find those! But if they're copyrighted how'd u get them and how'd ur friend send them 2 u? I really wish u could upload the pics 2 gagapedia! :( Oh Ur lucky that u got the whole photoshoot! :( I'm really sad about it! I hope they come out! :( :*( Would u ever be able 2 share it? Littlemonster1 01:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Littlemonster1 YOUR E-MAIL Hi :( Is there a way I could tell u my e-mail privately just so we can talk? Unofficial information In regards to your recent discussions surrounding a supposed "PDF" that includes photos from a Nick Knight photoshoot. Discussions like this are discouraged at the Gagapedia. Out of respect to Gaga and those involved, we would appreciate it if such conversations be left outside of this site. hEyyy XxMjF 11:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Was it you that requested coloured Nick Knight? Patience, I've not been on here in a while, I'll help you out with a few things, first I'm doing Matt Irwin. James 'Speechless' Alejandro 16:44, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Video inserts The thing about inserting a video on the site from places like YouTube is the tendency for unofficial channels to have videos removed. Often times a video will be removed by the owner, a label, etc. If a video is to be inserted into a page, it should be from an official channel, IE: VEVO or Gaga's personal channel. hEyyy XxMjF 22:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Images I wasn't the one that removed the images from the site, bring it up with whoever did. 15:24, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Mariano Vivanco Hello, In regards to the photo added of "Lady Gaga" to Mariano Vivanco's page, please cease re-adding it after it is removed. For a variety of reasons, it's been confirmed as a photoshopped photo. One clear evidence of this the missing tattoos on her left arm. No major Lady Gaga fansite has added this photo to their galleries because it is photoshopped, and to reconfirm this I directly asked one. This image came under speculation when it was liked by Lady Gaga on LittleMonsters.com. However, that site is filled with fan art and photoshopped images that, by definition, are not real. That image being added to Mariano Vivanco's page is an example of this, so please cease re-adding it to the page. Agpuh 23:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Nick Knight "outtake" Okay, seriously? Don't tell me what I do or don't know, cause clearly I don't believe that photo is real. Granted, if it is, I need more proof. I can sit here and say "oh yeah, I totally have new demos off Gaga's second album." Make up a few verses and say "Look, proof. There are words that rhyme." Remember what happened with the Born This Way era? People posted fan-made instrumentals everywhere and claimed they were real. Basically, I need more proof. Until then, I'm not convinced. As with the agreement of the other users on this site, we're not running a rumor-mill. hEyyy XxMjF 01:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :For one, I would think this "Charlotte Knight" would have a more professional demeanor. Replying to an e-mail with a simple "yes it is" is highly unprofessional, and to be honest, I can just as easily replicate that e-mail. I can make an e-mail, name it "Charlotte Knight," send it an e-mail and then reply. Again, this isn't enough proof. There is no official source. If/when the two photos get released in full, then I'll be swayed, but without any official announcement from Nick Knight, Lady Gaga, her rep, etc., a simple three word e-mail doesn't show me anything. Besides, having two tiny photos on the Nick Knight page straight-up looks ridiculous considering you can't even see anything in the photos. I'd rather wait until we get the entire photograph. Sure it's great being the "first" person to have these photos, but if the public is meant to see them, we'll get them eventually. :hEyyy XxMjF 23:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. But I have no interest in bothering Charlotte Knight about such a petty issue. ::hEyyy XxMjF 00:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) DON'T REVERT MY UPLOAD FYI, the actual picture (the original file with the exit data) don't have the superfluous "black sides". They added some to make it fit on the booklet (booklet=square, original file = rectangle, got it?) which was the previous uploaded version. It's in no way "corrupt". So please don't revert my upload in the future. M!KÆL 23:44, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Let me be clear: the only thing open to discussion is the order of the picture that we don't have the real exit data. So yes, you are probably right for the Americano pictures. I thought they were taken before. I can admit my own mistake. I even reverted my edit if that's still wrong in your opinion, feel free to edit it ;) So about you calling me off for "cropping pic"... I thought you trusted me but oh well, here's the proof: They came from Gaga's own website for the BTW merch contest they held a while back. Some of the pics in the pack were what you call as "cropped" (I see it more as "original size") and had the real exit data. Got it, now? So if don't trust me in the future, continue to ask me questions but you'll see that I don't fake things :) Enjoy your night, M!KÆL 01:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC)